A Bickslow and Lucy Snippets
by wateveruwannacallme
Summary: As the title suggest it is a short, fragmented view of their life. Rated K-M.


Hello,

I am back with a new BickslowXLucy Fanfiction. Woo Woo! I did say on my profile page that I would be posting a BickslowXLucy somewhere in July? Ha. Yeah. I lied. :) Oh well, at least I posted something up right? D:

Each chapters are rated differently, from K-M.

This chapter has limes/lemons/juicy stuff/stuff/things. **Rated M.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Out<strong>

He woke up as the sunlight hit his eyes, moaning in annoyance at the fact he'd forgotten to close the curtains before he slept. He moved his right arm to cover his eyes from the morning light, but he couldn't. His right arm seems to be numb from being trapped under something he tried to move, but it was all in vain. Looking over to the object that is cutting off his circulation of his blood he sees blond hair peeking out from his comforter.

His free hand rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, _"I did it again. I just had to bring in a woman that looks similar to her."_

He felt refreshed, but he didn't remember much what he did last night, since he drank his ass off in rage as he saw the person he had always fantasied about giggling and blushing with another male in their guild; Natsu. That flaming idiot couldn't tell he was being hit on by a girl when he clearly is by none other than the woman he had eyes on since the first time she step into the guild; Lucy Heartfilia.

"_Damn him to hell."_ The bastard didn't respond back to her moves to which his delight, but yet he was still angry at the fact he had a nerve to ignore her advances. If he were him he would respond to her advances in a heartbeat, but he wasn't Natsu and he certainly isn't the person that Cosplayer had an romantic interest with and probably he will never be. The last lingering thoughts of Cosplayer never reciprocating the same feelings back pisses him off. Anger started to bubble in his chest ready to lash out on whoever comes his way and then he felt a stir on his pins and needle right arm. He paused he did have someone to lash out on and she is lying right next to him all he had to do is rudely pull the covers off and coldly push her off the bed and voilà there is the start of a full blown argument.

He was about to follow through the plan he thought of in his head as his left hand went to lift his silk comforter he immediately stopped. A familiar scent hit his nose, _"That smell… isn't that Cosplayer's…"_ There is no way he is imagining her smell in his room at this moment and he felt his heart race and his palms sweat. With trembling hand he began to lift the covers down slowly to reveal the owner of the blond hair that he is obsessive about his breath caught in his throat to unveil his object of his affection. He couldn't believe his eyes Lucy, Lucy is in his bed with no clothes on whatsoever from what he acquired from her bountiful body lushly pressed against him, _**with him**_ in his arms, well, on his arm, but you get the picture.

"_Shit."_ He wasn't that angry anymore, heck the moment he smelled her addictive strawberry shampoo scent his anger went away. Now he is just frustrated that he couldn't remember for his fucking life how the hell did they end up here. He racked his brain for an answer, but couldn't get one explanation, anything he just needed an answer it didn't have to make sense, damn it, his brain isn't working properly. All his brain told him is to watch his Lucy sleep blissfully with a small content smile, unaware of her surroundings. He watched her inhale softly and exhale her covered breast moved up and down in a rhythm.

He must be dreaming he concluded he must be because it doesn't make sense at all; her in bed with him. He have never made any advances on her at all, since she beat his ass from Tenroujima and in his opinion it wasn't even a "move," it's more of stating the obvious that he likes bikini babes, he even included Cana in it, damn it. Did he slip up when he drank that much alcohol? A dream, it must be a dream he wanted to believe it so badly if the numbing arm wasn't piercing his brain confirming that he is definitely not in a dream. Why can't he remember? It may be his once in the life time chance that he gets to sleep with her and yet nothing is sparking his memories. Cosplayer's body stir again her nose twitch cutely notifying him that she is waking up very soon, he panicked and closes his eyes to foreign sleep.

"_What am I doing, didn't I want to know what the hell happen? Why am I being such a wimp about it now? Fuck."_

He regrets not getting the chance to touch her before she woke up. He heard her breath out a sigh and the weight on his arm was gone and there is a moment of silence, no, more like time stopped for him. He tried to slow this breathing as best as he could and he felt a light touch on his right arm. It took all his strength to not flinch and stop breathing at that moment as his Lucy, yes his, started to massage his arm.

Her small hands gently squeeze and rub hand and then gradually up to his forearm and easing in to his bicep and triceps. The way Lucy touch his arm made his heart beat rapidly like he'd won some grand prize and in a way he did and he felt the spreading warmness in his belly. This is what he had always dreamt about the day Lucy paid attention to him and yet here he is laying on his bed faking his sleep because he is too scared to face her.

He felt something wet travelling up his collarbone and to his ear lobe…. _'Holy shit, is she doing what I'm thinking she is doing?'_ He groan in his mind as he imagine Lucy's body hovering over him, her naked ass arching upward… Fuck, he would love to give them beauties a test drive and he felt a weight on his lower abdomen and **fuck** he could feel her tight ass on his erected member; she is straddling his waist. His breathing became more erratic and his face felt flush, he could feel his sweat dripping down his forehead. A soft giggle emitted from above as her arm caress his chest and moving lower to his abdomen… He could feel her heated core on his skin and he didn't even try to hold back his flinch nor his breath. She then continued her relentless assault on his body to which he did not fucking mind at all until she stopped touching him for a moment.

His body twitch in anticipation and she finally moves the blanket down and he could feel the breeze between his legs. He felt her lift herself upright and with one hand on his stomach and the other reaching for his… His hips nearly buckled when he felt her hand cupping his semi-hard member and his mind exploded with thoughts of his Lucy, Lucy, touching his junk. It is unfathomable… His breath hitched as her warm hands and gentle fingers stroke his member, it didn't take long for it to be erected and saluting to the world.

Once she got his member to stand up and she stroke it one last time before he felt her hand place more pressure on his abdomen and lifts herself up and pushed her wet core on his member, sliding it up and down. Teasing him of the hole he so desperately want to burrow himself in. His whole body shivered in excitement, is she going to impale herself with his member? He could feel her hot, wet lips sucking him in as she moves her body up and down and he could hear her breathing hard and practically mewing in desperation and her hips started to move faster trying to seek satisfaction. He knew he could make her world crumble within seconds if he didn't pretend to sleep, but it's time for him to 'awaken' to fuck her brains out, because he really had enough just laying there listening to her erotic mews without touching her.

In an instant his hand shot out and pulled her head in for a rough and heated kiss while his other hand grips gently on her hip and then he rolls his pelvic into her needy core. He felt her moan in their kiss and he grins and he changed his pace and flips her onto the bed as she laid there splayed out, looking surprised and a bit disoriented from their kiss, it made him want her more. He licks his lips and he looks at Lucy like a meal that he is going to wolf down without any regrets.

He lifts one of her leg over his shoulder and watches her realize what he is planning to do and she smiled seductively with her hooded eyes and eyed his crotch and bit her lips while thrusting her hip up to his. He grins manically when she gave him a signal to fuck already and he complied and rams his member in her tight and eager cavern. He is relentless in his thrust as he always dreamt of having Lucy like this on his bed, crying out his name like a mantra before crying out in ecstasy as he made her climax. He too neared his release and with a furious and final thrust he ejaculated, pulling his soften member out he brings Lucy in for a short kiss.

Omake: After sex:

"Sooo…." Bickslow awkwardly looks at Lucy within his arms, "how the hell did we get together again?"

Lucy laughs, "It's as you said."

"Huh?" Bickslow is confused at her answer.

She shook her head, "Yesterday, you drank yourself silly and I volunteered to take you home." Bickslow's eyebrow raise at that.

"While in your drunken stupor you told me your feelings and I responded with mine and one thing lead to another and now I'm in your bed after having my second intercourse with you." Lucy concluded.

He slowly process the whole story and dumbly said, "Wait, what? What about Natsu?"

"I don't have any feelings for him."

"Then what about that whole flirting thing?"

She blushes, "Well… I noticed that whenever I'm near Natsu you would pay more attention to me, so I kinda went a bit over board with it."

His jaws hangs down in shock.

She giggles at his reaction, "Don't tell me you actually like me too?"

Lucy nods happily, "Yup."

"I can't believe it."

"That's what you told me you would say, so you told me to have a little fun with you while you are finally conscious."

"Huh," Bickslow thought, "Sounds like something I would say." And then he grins at her and stuck his tongue out, "A little fun huh?"

Lucy blushes and hid underneath the blanket, "I guess we had a bit too much fun."

He laughs and pulls his sheet down to look at her, "So this means we're official?"

Lucy smiles, "Yes." And she wraps her arm around his neck lovingly and pulls him in for a sweet and memorable kiss.

* * *

><p>How was it?<p>

Feel free to review your thoughts about it. You can even give me ideas on the next chapters to come. It can be anything and maybe I would just take your idea and make a chapter out of it.

Remember this is not a series, each chapters are not related to one another. It is a short mini skit.


End file.
